


Bargain Hunt

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have a guilty lunchtime pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bargain Hunt  
> Pairing: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: The guys have a guilty lunchtime pleasure.  
> Notes: Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, antiques.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They'll make money off that in the right room."

Jack nods, "it's a pretty tea set but not particularly rare. The reds have a genuine proper antique."

Ianto smiles at Jack's obvious excitement. He makes the tea while Tim is doing his country house tour bit and after a tense auction the reds are victorious. Jack is thrilled. Bargain Hunt has become a lot more interesting now that they're betting on it. Ianto now owes Jack a sexual favour of his choosing. Their colleagues always think they're sneaking off for a lunchtime shag but the truth might be more embarrassing.


End file.
